Mi Verdadera Historia
by Miss Tsuki
Summary: Hoy he decidido decirte la verdad...Hoy he decidido contarte la historia de mi primer y único amor pero leas lo que leas no le odies. Por favor.


**_Disclaimer: Los personajes son parte de la Weekly Shounen Jump y no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos; usados solo para entretenimiento_**

**_Avd: Este OS no es como los otros que escrito…Quizá hasta me odien un poquito pero es que en la realidad no siempre hay arcoíris y unicornios. Espero que les guste. _**

* * *

_Hola, sé que quizás te sorprenda muchísimo esta carta. Yo misma me sorprendo que haya tenido el valor de mandártela._

_El tiempo no pasa en vano pero me alegra que a pesar de todo sigamos siendo tan unidos. Tú mejor que nadie me ha conocido. Te he contado todo, eres el único que sabe todo de mí hasta mis más pequeños secretos…bueno…excepto uno…el único que jamás fui capaz de decirte y que ahora he decidido escribirte porque no tengo el valor de mirarte a la cara…pero primero tengo que contarte toda la historia…si, es la misma que siempre te he contado pero ahora no me abstendré de nada…esta vez mi corazón es el que te hablará._

_Solo tenía 5 años cuando lo conocí. Fue en un día soleado de primavera; el último regaño de mi padre había sido excesivo; recuerdo que hasta había golpeado mi mejilla con una cachetada. Había escapado de la lujosa fiesta que habían organizado y había llegado al parque que cambiaría mi vida para siempre. Lloraba bajo un árbol tocándome mi rostro lastimado llenando mi caro vestido de seda, sabes…pensé en ese momento en desaparecer en irme y jamás volver…unos pensamientos muy distantes de mi tierna edad y fue cuando apareció._

_Sus ojos azules me miraban con una extraña mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad.- ¿Qué te pasa?-me preguntó y yo solo me encogí entre mis piernas; solo quería alejarlo. Ese día también aprendí que esa persona también podía ser muy terca. Quitaba mis brazos de mis ojos las mismas veces que yo trataba de cubrirme…no sé cuánto duró todo ese extraño juego pero de un momento a otro el dejó de hacerlo pensando que ya se había ido levante el rostro y lo que pasó después me sigue siendo confuso; lo vi subiendo al árbol tratando de alcanzar algo y cuando lo agarro el tronco no resistió su pesó y calló pesadamente al suelo. Me acerque a ver si estaba bien pero él ya estaba levantado extendiéndome una pequeña orquídea –Las flores alegran a las niñas bonitas o eso dijo mi mamá´ttebayo-pronunció. Tome la flor con delicadeza y la acerque a mi pecho muy nerviosa-Ahora tienes que sonreír-y señalo su boca que tenía una gran sonrisa…ese niño era muy raro pero agradable, trate de hacer mi mejor sonrisa pero no estaba conforme con ella por lo que tomo mis mejillas y las jaló para hacer lo que él pensaba era la mejor sonrisa del mundo…Dios cuantas veces me dijo eso...y siempre reaccione igual…con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas. _

_-Soy Namikaze Naruto´ttebayo-se presentó. Yo también lo hice, me dijo que mi nombre era muy bonito resultando en otro sonrojo. Me invito a jugar con él hasta que se hizo muy tarde y me acompaño a casa. Pensé que tenía que aprovechar todo el momento de libertad porque quizá nunca más lo iba a tener y quizás no volviera a ver ese niño- _

_Pero no fue así. Resultó que ese niño era hijo de uno de los socios de mi padre que se acababa de mudar a Konoha y lo supe cuando frente a mi salón el lunes siguiente el curioso niño se presentó de la misma manera que lo hizo conmigo. Cabe decir que cuando me vio gritó y se tiró encima de mí abochornándome. Desde ese momento nos hicimos inseparables._

_No había un momento desde pre-escolar que no nos vieran juntos…ya sea jugando o yo siendo arrastrada a los juegos de los niños por petición de Naruto-kun. Era casi ley decir que si no querían que fuera alguno de los dos con lo demás niños, Naruto armaba un escándalo tremendo. Siempre resultaba. Sabíamos todo del otro, los mejores amigos de todos los tiempos decía. La primaria fue igual…hasta que llegamos al 6to grado...donde durante una de nuestras típicas conversaciones sobre lo que dijo Iruka-sensei en la última clase donde él hablaba quejándose o burlándose y yo lo escuchaba sin hacer ningún comentario. Él paró de improviso su palabrería y me miró fijamente. Me extrañe por su comportamiento pero al ver que poco a poco se iba acercando a mí…estaba tan nerviosa en ese instante que me sonroje muchísimo…el toco mi mejilla con delicadeza y la acarició…esos segundos me parecieron eternos…el simplemente estaba sacando una hoja que se había atorado en mi cabello…pero la sensación de su mano sobre mi piel…fue…increíble. Desde ese momento…ya no era mi curioso mejor amigo…ahora lo veía como algo más…algo que simplemente no podía aceptar con facilidad._

_La entrada a la secundaria estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y mis sentimientos seguían creciendo. Cada día que pasaba, me sentía más atraída hacia él pero el miedo a que me rechazara y me alejara era mucho por lo cual calle…calle por mucho tiempo…y ese fue mi peor error._

_Un día…casi para finalizar el verano…oía las peores palabras del universo. –Hina-chan ¿recuerdas a Shion-chan del otro salón? Creo que me gusta´ttebayo.- Quizá te suene exagerado pero sinceramente sentí que mi mundo se destruyó. En ese momento, pensé en ser egoísta y decirle que ella no le convenía, que quizás solo era una atracción pasajera…pero no…lo felicite y le brinde todo mi apoyo para que la conquistase. Él me dio una de sus hermosas sonrisas y me abrazo agradeciéndome…tuve que contener mis lágrimas hasta llegar a casa._

_Lo que paso después me fue muy obvio…Naruto fue correspondido con la misma intensidad de sentimientos…además quien no se resistiría a su gran corazón. Todo era felicidad a su alrededor, estaba muy feliz por él…su felicidad era mi felicidad pero Sakura-san, una amiga cercana de ambos, siempre me preguntaba si me encontraba bien…hasta hoy me queda la duda de que si ella era consciente de mis sentimientos hacia mi mejor amigo porque estaba segura que había sido muy eficiente ocultándolos; nunca se lo pregunte y ella nunca me lo dijo. _

_Así pasaron los años de secundaria y preparatoria; entre la felicidad de Naruto y mis amigos. Puedes creerlo…en todo ese tiempo jamás tuve un novio aunque si muchos pretendiente pero todos fueron rechazados de la misma manera, -No me siento preparada, lo siento- y era la verdad. No estaba preparada para amar…porque mi único amor ya tenía a nadie…sinceramente siempre trate de olvidarlo concentrándome en otras cosas más importantes pero siempre volvía al inicio._

_En la ceremonia de graduación, todos mis amigos se despidieron…ya era hora de que cada uno tomara su camino. Yo me iba a una universidad en el extranjero a petición de mi estricto padre. Cuando llegó el tiempo de despedirme de mi amor, no pude evitar llorar a mares…lo iba extrañar muchísimo. Él me abrazo fuertemente prometiéndome volver a vernos en vacaciones y que siempre me escribiría. Me tendió el segundo botón de su uniforme –Esto es importante para las chicas creo…así que decidí dárselo a la chica más importante para mi…pero no le digas nada a Shion-chan que me ahorca´ttebayo-me dijo. Lo presione en mi pecho jurando no decirle nada a su novia. Sonreí y volví a lanzarme a sus brazos. Su novia nunca tuvo celos de mí…puedes creerlo…quien tendría celos de la sosa mejor amiga de su novio que encima los había ayudado a salir…es gracioso…porque yo era su competencia en esta batalla ya definida. Ahora me resulta hasta gracioso._

_Los años siguieron pasando…demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Naruto y yo seguíamos en contacto tal y como prometimos. A veces pienso que eso no fue lo mejor…quizás solo estaba allí sentada escuchando todo lo que paso con Shion ese o tal día por un poco de tu atención…definitivamente era una masoquista. Casi sin sentirlo, la universidad termino y la adultez ya había llegado a mi puerta. Fui encargada de la empresa familiar en la sucursal de Konoha, estaba muy feliz de volver a mi lugar natal tanto que no dude ni un segundo en llamar a Naruto en ese instante para contarle la noticia. Se alegró muchísimo por mí y arregló que ni bien llegará lo llamará para festejar. Tengo que decir que su bienvenida fue más grande de lo que esperaba. Parecía un reencuentro de toda nuestra escuela, fue sensacional…veía a todos mis amigos después de muchísimos años y verlos tan maduros y tan realizados me saco lágrimas. Me contaron todas las noticias que ya sabía por mi buen amigo que ahora no vienen al caso. Bueno, en donde estaba…bueno…la fiesta fue demasiado grande y el alcohol corría por todas partes…muchos ya estaban prácticamente desmayados cuando Naruto se me acercó para conversar…se veía que había tomado mucho y yo tampoco estaba en mis cabales. Me ofreció llevarme a casa porque ya me veía un poco cansada. No puse objeción. _

_Llegamos al hotel donde había alquilado una habitación y lo invite a pasar a que tomará un café. Ahora que lo pienso…yo fui la que ocasiono la siguiente serie de hechos. Quizás fue el alcohol en mi sangre o la nostalgia de no haberlo visto hace años que me atreví a robarle un beso…que me fue devuelto con mucha intensidad…de ahí otro y otro…hasta que tomaron un ritmo demasiado peligroso…no entrare en detalles de lo que sucedió después…simplemente diré que fue una de las mejores y peores noches de mi vida…al fin me había entregado por primera vez en la vida a un hombre…al amor de mi vida. Después de que acabo me sentí la basura más grande del mundo...por mi culpa Naruto había engañado a su novia…me sentí como una zorra._

_Decidí vestirme he irme a la habitación contigua de la suite en la que estaba. Llamé a Shion desde el celular de Naruto…le dije que Naruto había tomado de más y que lo había dejado en un hotel para que descansará…patético lo sé…pero me creyó. Le dije lo mismo a Naruto tratando de explicarle que en el camino se fue quitando la ropa y calló como muerto en la cama…sabes él había olvidado todo lo que hizo anoche…Todo…me sentí aliviada y usada a la vez pero no pude enojarme con él…todo era mi culpa._

_Me aleje de él por ese motivo, al principio el me reclamaba pero terminó aceptándolo a medida que su relación se iba formalizando con Shion. Unos meses después recibí dos noticias muy importantes: La boda de Naruto y Shion por el embarazo de esta; y la otra fue una noticia del médico. Lloré por ambas…pero tenía que tomar una decisión._

_Escape como la cobarde que soy, puse a mi amado primo a cargo de la empresa y con los ahorros que tenía me fui a otro país…simplemente deje una carta de despedida para todos mis amigos y mande mi regalo de bodas a Naruto…dios…que patética fui y quizás sigo siendo. Pero no podía arriesgar al ser que crecía en mí ante mi padre…y ante el suyo. Corrieron muchos rumores sobre mi desaparición…ninguna acertada…creo que no hace falta decir que mi amado trato de buscarme sin éxito durante mucho tiempo pero que tuvo que desistir por sus obligaciones como esposo y padre. Sé que logro ser ambas cosas con muchísimos éxitos según me contaron. Nunca más tuve contacto con él._

_Quizás ya te preocupe…lo siento por eso…pero no lo hagas. Pude conocer hermosos lugares y grandes personas que son muy importantes para mí. Conocí un hombre bueno que me quiso muchísimo y me amo con todo su ser; yo también lo quería mucho…mas no lo amaba…él lo sabía…creamos una especie de felicidad algo rara mientras en mi mente aún no moría el recuerdo del amor que no fue…mientras veía crecer al pequeño ser que ahora tenía mi alma._

_No escribo esta carta para que sientas pena de mí…simplemente es mi manera de poder explicarte porque hice lo que hice…si quieres odiarme HAZLO, me lo merezco. Solo te pido que no lo odies a él porque no tuvo la culpa de nada. Toda responsabilidad cae sobre mí y te pido perdón por mentirte todos estos años. Solo quería que supieras eso._

_Te amo y espero de todo corazón que algún día puedas perdonarme, hijo mío. Solo te pido, como una última cosa que no lo busques, no ahora que ya tiene su felicidad hecha._

_Te amo Menma._

_Atte Hyuga Hinata_

.**********.

Un hombre leía por segunda vez esa carta. La que su madre le dio al estar en su lecho de muerte.

-_Oye…si ella te hubiera dicho antes lo que sentía. ¿Hubiera cambiado algo?_-dijo dirigiendo sus azulados ojos al nombre escrito en la lápida frente a él.

-_Me hubiera gustado conocerte_-sonrió-Hubiera sido divertido pero no te preocupes me cuido bien-dejó un ramo de orquídeas y se alejó- _Descansa Naruto Otou-san. Espero que puedas ver a Oka-san otra vez…se alegrará mucho._

No había cumplido la promesa que le hizo a su madre pero al menos estaba seguro de que su decisión fue la correcta...si al menos no lo había conocido al menos podía despedirlo y agradecerle por haberle enseñado a su madre el amor.

* * *

Y aquí acaba...la verdad solte muchisimas lágrimas ;c

Escribi esto como modo de cerrar un ciclo. No entrare en detalles pero hoy decidi olvidar y que mejor forma de marcarlo haciendo lo que amo =) aprecio mucho que lo leyeran. Los quiero-


End file.
